


Sonder

by Innocentfighter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Deep Roads, Drabble, Dragon Age Headcanons, Dragon Age Quest: The Deep Roads Expedition, Gen, Headcanon, pairings are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: Hawke never met the Warden, but she knows her.





	Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> For as long as I've been obsessed with this game, I've never written anything for it. Better late than never. There's another larger series coming.

Varric once asked her if she remembered seeing the Hero of Ferelden. They’d been in the deep roads for two days.

> _I did the math in my head, she would have reached Lothering before you left, she would have left before you._

Hawke remembers the Chantry Sister that talked of shoes and fashion to her because no one else would listen. She remembers the Qunari that was locked in a cage on the edge of the town, and she remembers sneaking him leftovers. He’d never thanked her, but he never glared at her when she passed by during the day.

> _You could have passed by in the streets._
> 
> _Why the interest Varric?_
> 
> _Purely academic. You can tell a lot about a person by how they talk about seeing a hero._

Hawke remembers passing by the Chantry at night seeing a man in Warden armor pick the last flower off of a dying rose bush. She thinks there was an apostate with them, a woman with a staff and a bad attitude. Jester sniffed after an unfamiliar Mabari.

> _She saved a lot of people, but does that make her a hero?_
> 
> _Hawke, the definition of a hero is saving people._

Hawke faintly remembers loosely braided brown hair. The hero had a gentle face, no blemishes and carefully neutral. Her sword was adorned with functional designs and her shield was her family. Most striking was her eyes a saddened amber heavy-lidded with the exhaustion of seeing. The woman had a limp and bandages peeking out of her armor. She lead with certainty but her posture screamed she was scared.

> _So, Hawke are you going to tell me?_
> 
> _I think she was a person who was doing what she had to because no one else would._
> 
> _That sounds a lot like a hero to me._

Hawke remembers seeing the Chantry Sister gone from the tavern, tales of a fight following her. The Qunari was gone from his cage, the Revered Mother muttered something about foolish risks for someone who could not be trusted.

> _No, she was just a good person._
> 
> _Then she sounds a lot like you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed it despite being brief


End file.
